


Gemini in Magica

by fukmylyf, starrydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Gen, Magic-Users, Object Head Bill Cipher, Trans Character, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, Witches, dippers kind of a wimp, i dont read fantasy novels but here i am. writing a fanfic based on fantasy cliches, i will die with this hc fight me, its a rly complicated fantasy au featuring blatant rip-offs of fantasy tropes, mabel kicks serious ass in this fic, mabels a badass in this fic i just. i want everyone to know that, please read this fic its my brain baby, whats not to love??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/pseuds/fukmylyf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: Two sets of twins, marked from birthAn end to bring to an endless curseDeath's cold touch brings precious stoneOnce sky and earth their powers hone





	1. Prologue

 

_ Two sets of twins, marked from birth _

_ An end to bring to an endless curse _

_ Death's cold touch brings precious stone _

_ Once sky and earth their powers hone _

 

The forests surrounding the Kingdom of Gravity Falls rarely experienced any kind of commotion, but this night, with a witch hunt tearing through the streets and the edges of the forests illuminated by fire, every creature was on edge, watching to see what would happen. It seemed one of the houses, bordering the edge of the forest, had attracted an amount of attention from the magic-averse population of the kingdom. Crowded around it, brandishing burning stakes and pitchforks, the mob waited with bated breath as the town’s strongest man, Manly Dan, walked into the house. The branches of the trees swayed, the forest creatures creeping to the edges of their leafy home, anxious to see what this turn of events would bring.

A sudden flash illuminated the house, blinding the crowd surrounding it and hiding the two shadowy figures sprinting away, each carrying a small bundle in their arms. A few creatures gave chase, nymphs and wolves darting alongside the figures, fingers and teeth and claws catching at their cloaks in an attempt to see what exactly had ruined the otherwise peaceful summer evening, the last one of the year.

The figures finally slowed to a stop inside a clearing, panting hard. They dropped the hoods of their cloaks, setting the bundles gently down on the forest floor. Around them, centaurs and nymphs, wolves and rabbits, all crept softly onto the moonlit scene, waiting patiently in a circle around the figures as they knelt next to the bundles.

“We can’t keep them together,” one gruff voice murmured, allowing the moonlight to illuminate his face. He looked tired and worn, graying brown hair falling around his wrinkled stubble covered face, worn and tired with age. He gently unwrapped the two bundles, revealing two babies, sleeping softly. They were perfect mirrors of one another, with wild brown curls and soft pale skin, large eyes shut, with their long brown eyelashes fluttering against their cheeks. With their arms freed from the soft cotton blankets they were wrapped in, they reached out to one another, small fingers laced together.

One baby seemed to call to the plants around it, the grass growing to coil around its ankles. It had a birthmark on its forehead, a perfectly mapped out Big Dipper, that seemed to be glowing slightly, as if the stars themselves had landed there. The other seemed to call to the stars, a small smile on its face as its eyes fluttered open, shining brightly with the same pale yellow light the stars above it glittered with. On its ankle was a small bundle of leaves that looked as if they were growing, slowly creeping up the child’s soft calf.

“They can’t meet, not until they’re ready,” the other cloaked figure confirmed, nodding. He seemed the spitting image of the first, only slightly better groomed, his face clean shaven, although still wrinkled. They exchanged one forlorn look before glancing back down at the babies still curled up in the grass. “We should leave now, Stanley.”

Stan nodded, picking up one of the children, the one with leaves on its ankle. “Heh, we should probably name these gremlins. I’m calling this one Mabel.”

“Why on Earth-”

“Look, she’s got maple leaves on her ankle.”

“Then wouldn’t you call her Maple?”

“That’s dumb, Ford.”

“They aren’t even maple leaves,” Ford sighed, bending down and picking up the other baby. He held it out in front of him, a little unsure of how exactly to handle the child. The baby hiccupped, waking up slowly.

“Stan, Stan, its eyes are opening,” he hissed, a little worried. Stan snorted.

“It’s waking up,” he replied, taking the baby off of Ford and cradling it opposite Mabel. “This one’s gonna be Dipper,” he murmured, bouncing the slowly waking baby on his hip. It grinned, giggling at the movement.

A few of the forest creatures moved closer, reminding the two older men of their presence. Dipper seemed to perk up immediately, reaching for one of the dryads that had crept up behind Stan. She giggled, reaching a finger out to the child, who grasped it with as much vigor as a baby could. Mabel made a small noise of discontent at the lack of attention, before giggling at the feeling of fairies carding their small fingers through her hair and pinching her cheeks gently.

Ford let out a sigh of content, his nervousness having ebbed a little at how friendly the forest creatures were to the children. But he could still see Manly Dan’s face as he began to approach the children, lying in their mother’s arms. In his brother’s arms were the two most powerful magicians of the century, but Gravity Falls wasn’t tolerant of any type of magic. And then there was the prophecy to worry about on top of it all…

Like a punch in the face, he heard the unmistakable sound of yelling deeper in the forest. He was sure they’d made it into the forest unseen but knowing his luck....

And besides, no one knew he and Stan were related to the babies. Their parents were most likely already dead, as much as it killed him to think, but right now, they had to move.

“Did you hear that?” Stan muttered. The creatures around them seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation, quickly abandoning the children to dart back into the woods.

“We need to leave,” Ford growled, quickly yanking Dipper out of Stan’s hold again. He tucked the child against his side under his cloak, before flipping his hood back up and getting ready to run.

He gave one last look at Stanley, who’d hidden Mabel under his own cloak. “Stay safe,” he muttered. Stan smiled at the offhand comment, dragging his twin into a hug before turning and taking off.

With nothing else to do or say, Ford took off running the other way, baby bouncing against his chest under his cloak, small cries muffled in the silence of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines wasn’t exactly much to look at, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing most of the time, since his lack of any defining characteristics save for his well-hidden birthmark kept him from sticking out in a crowd. Brown eyes, brown hair, tanned skin that seemed to be a staple of the working class, he could easily blend in and hide the fact that he wasn’t exactly a normal kid. Because normal kids didn’t have a talent for making trees grow from seeds in a matter of seconds, nor could normal kids detect the magical signatures of everything around them. 

Normal kids also wouldn’t be burned at the stake for showing any of these characteristics. 

Dipper tugged his bangs down a little firmer over his forehead, a nervous habit he’d developed when his Grunkle Ford had told him how dangerous it was for him to let anyone see it. It wasn’t like there was anybody around to see it anyways, though. His trip into the woods to find some herbs and mushrooms had taken him off the trail about an hour ago, not that he was lost. He knew these woods like the back of his hand, partially because he helped grow quite a couple of the trees, and partially because he’d spent the better part of his teenage years exploring them. He was 17 now, almost an adult, with only a month left until he’d turn 18. 

With the thought of his budding maturity in mind, he walked a little faster, subconsciously clearing a trail as he walked, plants springing back into place behind him. He knew mistletoe grew best in this corner of the forest, mostly since the dryads wouldn’t stop complaining about it. He didn’t mind them, though. They’d helped him get a better grasp on his powers, and in return he helped them protect the forests as much as he could. 

He stopped in front of one stubbornly flowering maple tree, mistletoe growing in bushels high above his head. He knocked politely on the trees wide trunk, then stepped back. A face appeared in the bark, looking fairly pissed off, until it’s gaze fell on Dipper, grinning despite the mud and sweat he was covered in. The dryad smiled back, stepping out of her tree. She straightened her dress, tucking her hair behind her ears, small red flowers like the ones decorating her tree braided into her hair.

“You’ve come to take care of the parasite problem, I presume?” she said softly, smiling slightly flirtatiously at the younger boy. Dipper’s face flushed, his cocky grin faltering. 

“Uh, yes. I’m just going to- to go do that now,” he stuttered, causing the dryad to giggle. 

“Come here, I’ll give you a boost,” she said softly, beckoning Dipper towards her. With pale green fingers, she picked Dipper up by the waist, lifting him high enough to grab one of the lower branches. “Be careful!” she called up after him. 

Dipper huffed, pulling himself up past the branches. It was always awkward working with the dryads, since he thought of them as older sisters, while they thought he was highly amusing and dateable. There was one more branch above him that looked like it would hold his weight, and beyond that skinny branches and twigs that would break under him. He was already high enough to reach two of the bushels of mistletoe, though, so he wasn’t too worried. He gently shimmied across the branch he was on, reaching up to grab the mistletoe. Pulling a dagger out of his belt, he quickly cut the majority of the bushel off, stuffing it into his satchel, before simply hacking off the remaining pieces and letting them fall uselessly to the forest floor. 

He was about to reach for a second bushel when he heard a worried gasp from below him. He looked down, seeing the dryad quickly meld back in her tree. That was never a good sign. He closed his eyes, throwing a bit of his magic around the forest, a good 20 metres in every direction. Just touching the edges, he could feel another source of magic, but this one was darker, far more potent than his was, possibly a large group-

His eyes snapped open and he quickly flung himself out of the tree, forcing the grass to grow into a messy bush he could fall safely into. He took off sprinting, the grass shrinking back down to normal behind him, his dagger dropped and forgotten at the base of the tree. He dared a quick look back, but saw nothing but a hand come out of the tree to grab the dagger and hide it in the bark. He faced forward again, sprinting faster, still letting his built in magic detector faintly register whatever it was that had that mark. If the dryads were hiding from it, it would be to his benefit to avoid it too. 

“Shit!”

Cliff edge. He glanced side to side, trying to find a safer way out. He could either go left and climb up through the caves, or go right and try to make his way down the cliff face to the river. He turned around to see if anything was following, eyes scanning the dark, shadowed tree line. 

There didn’t seem to be anything there. 

He breathed a short sigh of relief, stepping forward to try and re-enter the woods, when a hand grabbed the back of his cloak. He was hoisted into the air, feet kicking uselessly in the air, trying to make contact with whatever it was that was holding him.

“Well, well, well! What’s a little witch like you doing out here?” it asked, voice gratingly high-pitched and yet, at the same time, there were lower tones undulating in it. Dipper felt a chill run down his spine. 

“I’m not a  _ witch _ ,” he growled, trying to spin around so he could at least  _ see _ whoever had scooped him up. 

“Oh, right, I’m sorry, you’re a  _ wizard _ , aren’t ya, kid?” The question was followed with a dark laugh, the fingers tangled in the hood of his cloak tightening their hold. Dipper’s hands came up to the clasp in an attempt to pull it open, the position nearly choking him. 

“Put me down!” he yelled, clearing his mind long enough that he could cause a few stray plants on the ground to grow behind him, pinning his captors arms. Sure enough, the grip on his cloak was quickly lost, and Dipper took off sprinting, not daring to chance a glance behind him. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, hoping to camouflage his appearance slightly, pushing the plants behind him to grow into a near impenetrable mass. 

He spotted a vaguely familiar clearing, and was about to make a break for it, when something appeared in front of him. 

He ran straight into someone’s chest. 

“Not trying to get away from me so quickly, are ya, Pine Tree?” 

Dipper froze; it was the same voice as before. He stumbled backwards, glaring up at the thing that was harassing him. 

In front of him stood a mostly humanoid being, clothed in black robes of royalty, trimmed with gold. Where the head should’ve been hovered a triangular pyramid, with a single eye staring out from it. Dipper felt his back hit a tree, and he silently willed whatever dryad may have been living in it to pull him into the bark with her. 

“Who-” he started, voice catching in his throat.

“Bill Cipher, at your service!” the man-triangle-thing replied, holding out a hand. Dipper didn’t take it. 

“Are you-”

“A demon? Yes. Nice to see you’ve got some brains rattling around in that empty skull of yours,” Bill replied. Dipper cringed; Bill yelled almost everything he said. 

“What do you want?” he asked, pushing himself into the tree, feeling a small pair of hands rubbing gently over his shoulder. He swallowed a sigh of relief; he wasn’t entirely alone here. Although the dryads weren’t really adept at any kind of fighting, they wouldn’t outright abandon him in the case of one. 

“You,” Bill hummed. “Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree… hasn’t Sixer told you anything?” 

“Who’s  _ Sixer _ ?” he asked, a plan forming in his head. There were a lot of small, brambly bushes in the area. If he could just distract Bill for long enough…  

“Jeez, kid, and I thought you had brains,” the demon sighed, a walking stick appearing seemingly only so he could lean against it, ‘face’ cupped in one gloved hand. 

“Do you mean great uncle Ford?” 

“ _ There _ we go. So you aren’t hopeless.” 

“What do you  _ want? _ ”

“I already told you. Don’t make me repeat myself,” Bill growled, the yellow of his pyramid head taking on a reddish glow. “I  _ hate _ repeating myself.” 

Dipper nodded, eyes wide with fright. He winced as Bill stepped closer, squeezing his eyes shut. Bill wrapped a glove hand around his chin, tilting his head up. Dipper kept his eyes closed. 

“Leave me alone,” he forced out, opening his eyes only to glare at his aggressor. 

The demon hummed. “Nah, that would be boring! But, I’ll give you a once in a lifetime chance to get away from me!” 

Dipper’s gaze turned skeptical. “What do you mean.”

“If you can get away from me, I’ll leave you alone for now. And I won’t even try to teleport!” He stepped away from the boy, bowing. Dipper stood still for a moment, but a flick from the dryad who’s tree he was still pressed against prompted him to start sprinting, growing a thick mass of trees behind him as he ran. He could smell burning, though, and whipped around, watching a hole burn through the growth of plants he’d created. 

This was going to be a lot harder than he expected. 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of seeds of sugar pine. He cast them into the dirt, urging them to grow quicker, the trees aging decades before his eyes, fireproof bark wrapping around the soft wood before his eyes. He stood watching for a second as the trees rustled their leaves, needles showering the ground around their thick bases, before a gust of heat sent him careening back. 

The trees served their purpose though, setting up a pretty good barricade against the flames that were beating against them. Dipper pushed himself to his feet again, sprinting ever faster out of the woods. He could see the trail now, so,  _ so _ close. He was about to break out of the thick foliage out into the open when a hand grabbed the back of his hood. 

_ Again _ . 

“I thought you said no teleporting,” he groaned, kicking at the air. 

“What can I say, kid, you were better at this than I expected,” Bill quipped, laughing. Dipper clamped his hands over his ears. Bill’s voice felt like knives grating against his skull. 

“Yeah, whatever, let me  _ go _ ,” Dipper huffed. 

Bill unceremoniously flung the boy into the trail. He landed face first, scratching up his palms as he tried to break his fall. He spun around, ready to yell at the demon, but Bill was nowhere to be found. He pushed himself to his feet and left the forest as quickly as he could. 

A disembodied voice startled him as he crossed the border of the woods, shrieking right next to his ear, “see you soon, Pine Tree!”


	3. Chapter Two: A Bright Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops yall!! sorry this took so long to write and publish! heres a mabel :D!

     Mabel Pines looked like any other girl in town with her long brown hair, pulled out of her face with bandanas of various colors, and her soft brown eyes. However, there was something abnormal about her. That thing happened to be the vines that twisted up her ankles and calves as if a plant itself was growing up her leg. It flowered and bloomed, changed colors during the colder seasons, and grew over the years, which birthmarks or didn’t actually do. She was also fairly certain birthmarks didn’t come in green, and she never remembered getting a tattoo. The problem of the birthmark was easily solved by a stark white pair of socks that stopped just above her knees that perfectly hid the growing plant from the sight of the superstitious townsfolk. The only other abnormal thing about her wasn’t a matter of appearance, but a matter of magic. Mabel had the ability to create creatures and things out of stardust, which she had several vials of on her, always, and those creatures created became animated as soon as the form was complete. When she eventually learned how to master her powers, she made a stardust pig that she had appropriately named Waddles.

     “Grunkle Stan,” Mabel called as she bounded down the stairs with only her nightgown on, Waddles trailing behind her. She settled herself at the kitchen table with him sitting down by her feet. “Good morning!”

     Stan, who stood in front of the stove, cooking breakfast for the both of them, smiled at the sound of his niece's voice. “Morning, Pumpkin!”

     “What’s for breakfast?” 

     “Some eggs I bought this morning. And toast.”

     “You mean stole.”

     “Yeah, yeah. Same difference.”

     She giggled as Stan shoveled some of the scrambled eggs on the plate in front of her, placing a piece of toast down as well. He dropped another slice on the wooden floor for Waddles, who ate it in two large, quick bites. Mabel picked up the fork on the table and started to scarf down the food she was given. She watched as her grunkle prepared his own plate and joined her at the table.

     He spoke again, his mouth full of eggs, “I’ve got someone who wants their princess saved today. Do you think you could polish my armor for me? I have to look like a presentable knight.”

     “Of course! Promise not to get arrested this time?”

     “Hey, it’s not my fault these prissy prince chumps don’t know what a scam is when they’re offered one. Besides, I’ve only been to jail a few times in your lifetime.”

     “Yeah, in my lifetime.” She countered, sticking her tongue out at him.

     He stuck his tongue out back at her, causing her to burst into another fit of giggles. He chuckled before shifting his attention back to the food on his plate. The two of them finished eating relatively quickly, both of them hungry from a long night’s rest. Once they were finished, Stan grabbed both of the plates and set them on the counter to wash later.

     Mabel hopped out of her seat, walking to where they kept Stan’s armor. He ran a Rent-A-Knight service for people who were too scared to face fire-breathing dragons or other hideous creatures. Usually, they were princes who didn’t want to scuff their golden crowns, shining armor, or their prized jewels. Stan gladly offered his services to these men and charged them half their fortune. He would walk away with the gold coins, which he made them pay upfront, and never rescue the beloved princess. Most people couldn’t find Stan after he had scammed them, but every so often an angry prince would track him down and throw him in jail for a few days.

     She stood up on her tiptoes to reach the polish on the shelf that was _ just _ too tall for her. She was able to snatch it, grabbing a semi-dirty rag on the shelf below it. She sat down in front of the suit of armor, pulling the chest plate into her lap. The piece was somewhat scratched, probably due to running from upset princes seeing as he never actually fought any monsters. She began to polish the armor, a smile spreading across her face when Waddles laid down next to her.

     Mabel worked on polishing the rest of the pieces and hauled it all to Stan’s room when she was finished. Stan was standing in front of the mirror with a comb in his hand, brushing it through his hair with a bit of difficulty due to the tangles. He grinned at the mirror, which caused Mabel to snicker from her spot in the doorway at how ridiculous he was. He turned around at the sound of the laughter, rolling his eyes playfully when he saw her. Walking over to her, he scooped up the armor with one hand and ruffled her hair with the other.

     “Thanks, kid.” He said, already going to put it on.

     “No problem-o! Have fun scamming princes and stuff! Do you think you could buy me more bandanas while you’re out?” Mabel asked as she walked toward the door.

     Stan cast a glance back at her, “Don’t you have, like, a million of those already?”

     She rolled her eyes. “It’s fashion, Grunkle Stan. You wouldn’t understand.”

     “Hey! I knew a thing or two about fashion back in the day.”

     “ _ Sure _ you did,” she laughed as she leaned against the doorframe. “Can you please just get them for me?”

     His face softened, just a bit. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll get you some bandanas or whatever.”

     Mabel brightened and ran over to hug him with an enthusiastic ‘thank you!’ before going to head out of the room, but before she could, she turned back to him. “Oh! Grunkle Stan! I’m going to go out tonight to collect more stardust from the clearing. Some stars are going to fly past it tonight, and I need to go while I can!”

     “Just be careful, alright?”

     “Alright!”

* * *

 

     Stan left not long after he got everything on right, needing Mabel’s help again for some of it, and he set off for the nearest kingdoms. It would be a bit of a journey and that meant that Mabel had the whole house to herself for most of the day. She grinned and closed the door and went to find Waddles, excitedly picking him up and spinning him around. She loved Stan, obviously, but sometimes she loved having the house to herself.

     She killed time in the best ways she knew how: she sang and danced, did crafts with the many things lying around, worked on a new dress for herself, everything and anything she could find to do that would keep her entertained before nightfall.

     Eventually, night came and it was time for her to make her trip into the forest to collect stardust. Stan hadn’t returned yet, so she scribbled a little note for him, telling him where she was in case he came back while she was gone. She collected all the things she would need for the journey, some baskets, glass bottles, a small broom and pan- the dust tended to get everywhere, and she needed to collect as much of it as she could.

     The clearing that usually hosted their stars that liked to visit the Earth was appropriately named Star Clearing. The clearing itself was shaped as a star, naturally, the trees surrounding it making the perfect shape. It was said that the stars knew that it was a place they could land because of the shape, while others believe that the stars visiting the first time made the trees grow that way. Either way, the clearing was deep into the forest and hard to find, so not many commonfolk visited on a regular basis. Only those who really cared about magic at all knew how to get there and could collect the stardust left behind.

     Mabel dragged her items into the smallish clearing, a small sigh of relief escaping her when she noticed the stars hadn’t visited yet- she hated the days where she was late and had to, essentially, clean up everything. She was quick to set her large baskets up where she could, setting them in the best places to collect the most stardust. She attached the glass vials to her belt where she would store the dust once she got it all.

     When she was finished getting everything ready, she sat down in the middle and waited.

     The stars soon appeared overhead as two, pale yellow balls of light. They dipped into the small clearing, just below the treetops, and zipped around with a large amount of energy. Mabel giggled as one made its way over to her and flew a small circle around her head. As they flew, they left a trail of dust which slowly fell to the ground and landed, mostly, in the baskets that she had set up. The second one flew close to her face, bumping against her nose, before flying in a small circle above one of the baskets so all of the stardust landed in it. It was a beautiful, magical sight that Mabel never got tired of seeing.

     They soon left, there for only a couple minutes, and they zipped back into the night sky again.

     Mabel stood up with a deep breath and got to work dusting off the stardust on her dress and off the leaves of the nearby flowers. She collected it all into the baskets before transferring it into the many bottles she brought with her for storage. It took her awhile, but she eventually got everything together. Collecting the empty baskets and full bottles in her arms, she turned to leave.

     However, as she got up, the feeling of somebody watching her sent a shiver down her spine. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the trees around her and called, “Is anyone there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you liked it!! and you should totally subscribe to this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u want more ig???


End file.
